


The Eight Steps of undressing Sasha Nein

by sonicsora



Series: A Pathway for you and I [2]
Category: Brütal Legend, Psychonauts
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Romance, Shameless Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie learns one thing very quickly, Sasha Nein doesn't jump into anything head long without a little planning. Psychics and psychical touch don't always work out without some trial and error. </p><p>Set in the Pathways universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eight Steps of undressing Sasha Nein

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this fic is based on my long standing crossover fic, Pathways. I wanted to throw some smut people's ways since I've been stalled out with current chapters. 
> 
> I wrote this for my gf, who indulges my silly fanfiction pairings, fft. 
> 
> Basic gist: given how heavily dressed psychics are in Psychonauts universe (a turtle neck, jacket and gloves at a summer camp, sasha, raz???? you nerds) I figured touch is a big deal for psychics. Powerful psychics or untrained psychics get hella overwhelmed when skin to skin contact goes down. There is a lot of mind reading/sensation sharing going on. 
> 
> I wanted to play around with the concept and see how it could affect a psychic & non psychic having sex. All that skin to skin contact/possible mind melding is probably weird as fuck to adjust to.

The first time they have sex, Sasha insists on keeping his sweater, jacket and gloves on. Not that Eddie really minds it, he has the smaller man pressed against the wall by this point. Sasha's slacks, briefs and shoes lay forgotten on the floor as they kiss. The roadie is well on his way to finger fucking Sasha senseless. The German man whines a little at the feeling of Eddie's finger inside of him, arching his hips half way to meet Eddie's thrusts. He rolls and moves his hips harder when Eddie finally slides into him. Gloved fingers tangle into Eddie's hair as Sasha's breath quakes, warming his boyfriend's neck as they move together. Sasha tries to meet Eddie halfway with thrusts, whilst Eddie is keeping the smaller man up against the wall. Before this, they ground against one another, fully clothed but still intending to get one another off. Things had gotten carried away to say the least. 

Their second time, Sasha willingly sheds his gloves. Though he only strokes his fingers cautiously through Eddie's hair as the roadie wraps his lips around Sasha's erect cock. Eddie groans appreciatively at the attention, bobbing his head as he tries to make sure he gets the smaller man off. Eddie smiles up at Sasha afterwards with wet lips and breathy laugh. Sasha looks comfortably dazed and equally as pleased. 

Their third time, Sasha sheds his jacket almost nervously as they lay on the couch together. His bottoms are long gone, lost in the trail towards the couch. Sasha maneuvers himself over the top of Eddie, kissing him and throwing his jacket aside. Neither man really care at this point, Eddie has a solid grasp on Sasha's sides, helping the smaller man move into a nice rhythm. Eddie lets his boyfriend lead the pace, as well as place Eddie's hands where he wants them. 

Their fourth time, Eddie's hand does the work. He fondles Sasha's crotch playfully during a drive in movie. Large deft fingers stroking the seam of Sasha's slacks, tracing the line of Sasha's erect cock. He ensures Sasha is stuck with an uncomfortable wet spot in his pants the rest of the movie. 

Their fifth time, Sasha crawls over to his dozing boyfriend and playfully bites his earlobe. He settles over Eddie, teasing him as the larger man rather quickly wakes up. He's wearing satin gloves, he easily undresses Eddie and jerks him off. Slim fingers quickly learning the lay of the land when it came to his boyfriend's cock. His gloves might never be the same. 

Their sixth time, Sasha drops his jacket and sweater onto the floor, exposing his chest. His slacks stay firmly on, but Eddie is fine with that. He's content to kiss his way across the exposed skin, play with Sasha's nipples and make him come from just that. Which Sasha does and once again, he stains another pair of slacks. Eddie washes them in penance. 

Their seventh time, Eddie's fully naked whilst Sasha is fully dressed. The German man takes his time playing with his boyfriend, enjoying the way Eddie squirms from the attention alone. Eddie moans into Sasha's shoulder as the smaller man leisurely plays with Eddie's cock, his balls, traces his way across Eddie's backside. Sasha fully learns the lay of the land with his willing participant. When Eddie comes, Sasha knows for certain, his gloves really will never be the same. At this point he should just buy new ones. 

Their eight time, Eddie comes to Sasha's apartment and finds his boyfriend completely naked. He is quick to join Sasha in this new nudity trend, sliding out of his clothes as he follows Sasha to the bedroom. Eddie takes his time exploring Sasha's body, every square inch gets some attention to some degree. While he explores he misses the fact Sasha occasionally seems to zone out for a few seconds at a time, reacting to things as soon as Eddie has it pop in his head. The roadie is just too enraptured with everything about Sasha to notice, it's why sex is slow and leisurely. When they both come, Eddie rolls over, pulling Sasha close and enjoying the way the smaller man curls up against him. He doesn't even question why when he wakes up Sasha is dressed in full pajama's.


End file.
